Haven't Had Enough
by Coriana
Summary: Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting, you and I might just be the best thing. /  Semi-sequel to 'Beside You'. A collection of one-shots for Matsuda and Sayu.
1. Never Thought You'd Get Married

This is the sequel to "Beside You", and although this story can probably be read alone, it might make more sense if you read the first one.

Word Count: 971

* * *

><p>And today was the big day. The day everyone had been waiting for.<p>

Well, perhaps not everyone. Matsuda was pretty sure that his cat didn't care.

Matsuda shuffled his feet and tried to keep his hands from fidgeting.

In the end, this was impossible, wasn't it? He could not possibly be waiting for The Beautiful Bride to come out of that room when the organ started playing. That Aizawa, who would be giving The Beautiful Bride away, couldn't possibly be giving her to _him_. He hadn't done anything quite grand to deserve her.

Wait, he had to think about this.

In the end, nothing grand came to his mind.

"Would you smile?" Meli said. Her blonde hair had been curled, and the dark blue of her maid of honor dress made the color of her eyes stand out. "If you keep frowning, then (The Beautiful Bride) will think that you don't want to marry her."

Matsuda looked taken aback. "That's not true."

She rolled her eyes and smiled with a light laugh, "Then smile."

Matsuda tried to keep a smile on his face, but he started to just feel like an idiot. It was good that there weren't too many people in the church to laugh at him.

There were his parents. His mother had tears in her eyes and kept dabbing at her them with her light pink handkerchief. Her first words in greeting to him had been: "I never thought you'd get married."

His father had looked proud of him, and then had told him that he was glad that he might have a grandchild to spoil, so that Matsuda could go through what he had had to live with.

Meli had asked _why_ did he not have any brothers, because she had been relying on that.

Sachiko looked very calm about the whole wedding. She wasn't crying. She actually looked more at peace than Matsuda had seen her in a few months.

There were his old comrades, Ide and Mogi, who looked about the same as the last time he had seen them. Aizawa's family had come, his wife and two growing girls. The older girl had her back straight and was trying to keep an air of stateliness about her. Her younger sister was swinging her feet back and forth; her shoulders slightly hunched and yawning every now and then.

The Beautiful Bride had asked if Aizawa would give her away. She had said that he had been one of the closest to her father (which Matsuda found offensive), and how she would feel comfortable with him doing it. And since no one could say no when The Beautiful Bride pouted, Aizawa had agreed almost immediately.

Shiori was standing next to Meli, as the only other bridesmaid. She looked quite happy about the fact.

There were a couple other people who were from around town, some that Matsuda knew well and others he had only been acquainted with. The two other policemen that were employed underneath Matsuda kept watching Ide and Mogi as if they were some hotshots.

Even out of all these people, Matsuda had only felt obliged to ask one other person to be his best man, since Aizawa was unavailable.

Boss stood beside him with that intimidating look of his, with an expression that said, 'why am I here again?'

He was so overshadowing and big next the groom, that Matsuda had half-a-mind to tell him to go sit in the nearest pew.

When he finally saw The Beautiful Bride step out, on the arm of Aizawa, Matsuda thought his heart almost stopped. He couldn't even hear the organ start.

Her silky black hair was partially done up, with silver hairpins keeping it in place. Her dress pooled around her feet, the material moving like water around her legs. The white dress fell off of her shoulders and was slightly low-cut. The whole dress was gorgeous, but the person wearing it was even more so.

She smiled at him through the veil, her teeth as white as the dress. He felt himself give her a real smile, not all the incomplete ones he had been trying to put on.

She turned to Aizawa so that he could life up her veil, letting it flow over her head. She kissed him on the cheek.

Aizawa gave Matsuda a proud smile over The Beautiful Bride's head. His hair was still short, probably because his wife had decided that she liked it like that.

The Beautiful Bride came to stand in front of Matsuda (who found that he now couldn't _stop_ smiling). He took her one hand in his as the preacher read off what he needed to read.

'I love you,' The Beautiful Bride mouthed to him.

He smiled and copied the gesture.

She had magnificent eyes. Eyes that he wouldn't mind drowning in.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife?" The preacher asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I do," Matsuda said.

The preacher repeated the question to The Beautiful Bride, whose smile got a little bigger as she said, "I do."

Truly? Could she truly be his?

The preacher asked if anyone objected to the wedding. Matsuda had been harboring a slight fear that Meli would object, just because she _could_. But she didn't say anything; in fact, it looked like there were tears brimming in her eyes.

Not that it really would have mattered. The preacher knew Meli well, and probably would have just ignored her.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Matsuda leaned down and brought her mouth to his. Cheering and clapping ensued.

But he didn't hear them. As he pulled away, he in turn leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Sayu Matsuda," he told her, for her ears only, "My Beautiful Wife."

*.*

* * *

><p>Hello everybody and thank you for reading!<p>

This story will be made out of a collection of one-shot-like chapters, regarding multiple things about Sayu and Matsuda.

I will take requests, but I do ask for them not to be very serious, because I would like to keep the light-heartedness of the story.

Thanks for reading! –Coriana


	2. Green Acres

Word Count: 1,170

Thanks to Sniperrolf for the given idea.

* * *

><p>Moving Sayu's things to their new house wasn't as hard as moving Matsuda's stuff from his apartment in the city. At least he had had Sayu with him to read the map so he didn't get lost.<p>

They were only on the other side of town from Mrs. Yagami's house, in a little house with a medium sized barn behind it. Matsuda had never thought he would have a barn in his backyard. Meli had affectionately named it 'the little house on the prairie'. Matsuda didn't quite get the American joke, but he could tell she was being insulting.

It had only taken a nicely packed car (thanks to Sayu, since Matsuda apparently had no packing skills) to get all of her things to the new house. Now all that was left to get were the farm animals, since Mrs. Yagami didn't have the means to care for them.

The cat and dog had come first, since they weren't farm animals, even though that was still what Matsuda categorized them as. What had also come with that trip was Matsuda's new little kitten, which Sayu had brought for him before they had gotten married. He wasn't quite sure why she had done it besides the fact that it would be amusing.

Sayu had caught the flock of chickens at night, while they had been sleeping in their hut, and had put them into a big dog kennel. They had transported them that night, and she had placed them into their new chicken coop. She had said that it was less stressful for everybody to move them like this, but Matsuda hadn't thought it was amusing when she had made him get Henry the Rooster. The _thing_ had looked like he was going to peck his eyes out. Lucky for him, though, that chickens were quite docile when they were half-asleep.

The next day, Sayu had paraded her little milk goat through the town, walking her all the way there on a leash as if she were a dog. Matsuda had never known that goats could be so haughty, and she looked at him like he was the scum underneath her feet. Sayu said that not all goats were like hers, though, so that was slightly uplifting. Maybe her babies would like him.

Currently none of Sayu's animals liked him. Besides his kitten, and the dog, but the dog seemed like he was missing a few brain cells. Sayu said that as long as he had a loud bark and a good bite, she didn't care how intelligent he was.

For some reason, this left a little pang in his chest as if she were implying something.

It was the same day that they were moving the horses, and for some reason, Matsuda hadn't realized that they would be moving the horses the same way they had moved the goat.

But it wasn't quite the same, oh no, Sayu planned to_ ride_ them there.

He didn't have much to do with the horses besides helping Sayu clean out the stalls. He normally tried to stay away from them if it was possible.

He watched as she saddled them up. There was a gray gelding and a roan mare. Matsuda hadn't even known what a gelding was until she had to explain it to him (laughing behind her hand the whole while). He had decided it would have been less painful if he hadn't asked.

"So, if he throws me off," Matsuda started, "And I land in front of a car. And then get run over. And then you'd have to take me to the hospital—"

Sayu was shaking her head and laughing. She was wearing a cute cowboy hat. "He's not going to throw you off. He's perfectly broken. He never does a thing." She secured the cinch of the saddle. "He's the best horse that you can learn to ride on, trust me. In fact, I would be being mean if I said that you had to ride _her_ through town—" She pointed to the mare, who looked perfectly gentle and sweet, but apparently had a vicious attitude under it all the way that Sayu talked about her.

She motioned with her hand to get closer, since he had been standing by the fence, as far away from the animals as he could be. He came over, and Sayu placed a carrot into his palm.

She stretched his fingers out. "Keep your hand flat, or he might bite your finger off."

Matsuda immediately straightened his fingers, and then held his hand up to the horse's muzzle, as directed by Sayu.

He took the carrot without ado and Matsuda felt himself relax. That wasn't so bad. Maybe he was going to have an animal friend, after all.

He smiled at Sayu, so he didn't see the horse reach over and bite at his shoulder.

And this was not a nip. It felt as if the horse were trying to take his whole shoulder away.

Matsuda leapt forward with a yelp, but the horse didn't even budge from the noise. He just began to chew on his bit.

"He bit me!" Matsuda said in horror, undoing his shirt a bit and pulling it away so he could assess the damage. He was expecting raw, bloodied flesh, but the only thing that was there was a bruise beginning to swell. And the purple coloring.

"He bit me!" Matsuda said again, as if Sayu hadn't heard him. "You said he doesn't bite!"

Sayu shook her head, "No. I said he doesn't kick."

"Ugh," Matsuda said, touching the bruise.

Sayu leaned over and kissed the spot. "Better?"

As much as he would like to tell her yes, he couldn't bypass the throbbing from the area.

She patted his cheek. "Toughen up, city boy. You'd preferred to get bit than to have been kicked. Trust me."

She grabbed the horse's bridle and pulled him closer. "Are you ready for a lesson?"

"Absolutely not."

Sayu giggled at him. "So you don't want a lesson?"

"No."

"You're going to make me bring both horses through town?"

"Yes."

She was still smiling, and Matsuda was beginning to think that she was mocking him.

"All right, then." She mounted the mare with ease, something that Matsuda had been dreading, since he was sure it would have taken him an hour to get onto the horse. She still held the gelding's reins and pulled him along as she went off on the mare.

"Come on, city boy!" She called to him. There was still a note of laughter in her voice.

Matsuda grumbled and opened the gate, since that was the thing he was useful for. He followed them through town, since they had not brought the car. He was already a good distance behind them.

Oh, well. There had to be some give and take in a relationship. And he would not be partaking with the horses in this one.


	3. Gardening for Dummies

Word Count: 713

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Matsuda never thought that one day in the future, he would be working in a garden, harvesting tomatoes and potatoes.

Sayu was picking the cucumbers, cabbages and corn, which he had become to refer to as the Three Cs. He had somehow ended up harvesting the Toes.

Digging up potatoes was almost harder work than planting them. And he thought nothing could have been worse than making potato trenches. He was full of dirt, since he was on his hands and knees uncovering the pretty, perfect little potatoes.

That was the only problem though, since they were awfully _little_.

Sayu said that sometimes that happens, and that they probably needed more compost (he wasn't sure how much more they needed, considering all the wheelbarrows he hauled). But she seemed fine with it, since she said that they would be good anyway. He was still depressed, because it felt like he had plagued the poor garden.

Sayu was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt that she had sheared the sleeves off of. She was looking through the cucumber plants, thoroughly finding any cucumber that had been trying to play hide-and-seek.

It wasn't long until he was done with the potato rows and she was done with the cucumber vines. Then he went to the tomatoes and she to the corn. It seemed like they passed each other more than talked to each other when they were in the garden. It was okay with him, though. Because it seemed like they were able to completely work in harmony, without giving a second thought to any of their movements.

But now, since he was thinking more of her than his actual work, he ended up messing up picking _tomatoes_, which he hadn't thought was possible.

"Do you want me to make fried green tomatoes?" Sayu asked, coming around the side of the tomato plant, holding a couple of red ones.

"What? Why?" Matsuda said. He had never had a fried green tomato, but they didn't sound that appetizing.

"Well, you keep picking green ones, so what was I suppose to think?"

Matsuda looked down at his bushel basket, and saw that he did indeed have ten or so lovely green tomatoes picked. "Oops."

"I hope you like them, since I will be making them tonight. No reason to let them go to waste," she said, shrugging. She laid the tomatoes she had picked in the basket.

"Eh, no. Can't you just let them ripen on the window sill?" Matsuda said. He was pretty sure fried tomatoes were going to be slimy.

"No, I'm going to make you eat them," she said, giving a wicked grin that he had never seen her use until after they had gotten married.

...

The aroma was enticing enough, but he was still quite convinced that he wouldn't like them.

Sayu was standing by the skillet, alternately breading the tomatoes and then placing them in the oil. She kept flipping them over with a fork.

She made mashed potatoes from their garden (complete with peels), corn from their garden, fried green tomatoes from their garden, and sliced cucumbers. Probably from the garden.

Matsuda felt very in-tune with the garden.

But he still didn't want to try the tomatoes.

He came up behind her and kissed her neck, smelling her still-damp hair from the shower.

"Don't distract me; I'm standing over hot oil. Go sit down." She pointed with her fork to the chair, but she was smiling.

He went and obediently sat down, pouting.

She brought the tomatoes to the table soon after and sat down. She put a couple on his plate.

His counterattack was to stick his tongue out. "Blah."

"You've never tried them. Don't be picky."

He picked up the breaded tomato and nibbled on it. It tasted like… a breaded, fried green tomato. Pleasant was too strong a word, but so was disgusting. It was just kind of… weird.

She was eating them though. Quite readily.

He set his down and started putting the dishing out mashed potatoes onto their plates.

"You don't like them," she said sadly.

"They were okay…" Now he felt guilty.

She smiled. "I actually first ate this when Boss made them for me."

Somehow Boss always wormed his way into the picture.


End file.
